The MRI apparatus is an imaging diagnostic apparatus which magnetically excites nuclear spins of an object set in a static magnetic field with RF (radio frequency) signals having the Larmor frequency and reconstructs an image based on MR (magnetic resonance) signals generated due to the excitation.
As one of image analysis methods in MRI, MRS (magnetic resonance spectroscopy) is known. MRS is a data analysis method for studying types and components of molecules in a living body, based on an amount of a chemical shift in a resonant frequency and intensities of MR signals.
In MRS, it is required to suppress MR signals from water (water signals) and MR signals from fat (fat signals). Especially, suppression of water signals and fat signals is important in MRS of a breast or a prostate.
Thus, a method of acquiring MR signals with applying a CHESS (chemical shift selective) pulse to suppress water signals frequency-selectively and a SPAIR (SPectral Attenuated Inversion Recovery) pulse to suppress fat signals frequency-selectively is known.
However, when non-uniformity in a magnetic field in a data acquisition target is non-negligible, water signals and fat signals may not be suppressed sufficiently even if prepulses such as a fat saturation pulse and a water saturation pulse are applied. In this case, it might be difficult to obtain a satisfactory spectrum.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging method and a medical data analysis apparatus which can satisfactorily suppress MR signals from metabolites including water signals and fat signals in MRS.